Protected
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. One-shot that goes with my "Legendary Trio" series. Takes place in Mystic Force. What if the girls never were mystic rangers, but had to help them out?


**Protected**

**A Mystic Force Story**

_A/N: Well, this should clear some things up about why none of the girls were part of the mystic force team. They do help them, in a way, but not as rangers. Hopefully I can explain this all in one thing, but it should clear up some confusion within the stories. AU. Set between "Three is a Magic Number" and "One Left Alone." _

_Song lyrics used are from "Brighter than the Sun" by Colbie Caillet. _

_This is set between episodes "The Light" and "The Hunter."_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song nor do I own things in the actual show._

* * *

><p>"Anyone know what's up with Fireheart?" Eloise wondered as she and Katey spotted the others enter Rootcore. It was the middle of August. The two Oliver girls had been living in Briarwood since February, which has turned out to be rather interesting. They weren't rangers again, but it was their job to help train the team of mystic force rangers. They've been there since the beginning, and knew everything – maybe a bit more – that the others did.<p>

The team worked at the Rock Porium, a music shop in town. Katey and Eloise had just opened up the newest Storm Chargers in the building next to it. Of course, both were running it, and so far, business was going smoothly. As far as the ranger jobs went, the two were there when the other five got their powers and when the team got bigger. There were two other mystic morphers out there, but no one had seem them for centuries, and even if they had been found, they didn't belong to Katey and Eloise anyway. One was another fire morpher, the other a thunder morpher.

"Why?" Vida frowned as she took a seat beside the two. "Something going on?"

"We don't know," Katey looked into the den where the dragon was. It was up to the two girls, Claire, Daggeron, and Jenji to keep Rootcore running. Udonna had left to find her husband, Leanbow. "He's been acting unusually happy all day. It's kinda scaring us."

"He should be fine," Maddie shrugged. "I think we should only be worried if something changes."

"We going or what?" Xander wondered. Katey and Eloise had gotten tickets for all seven of them to go see Sarah and Kira's concert. This was one of their final stops on their world tour, and the girls had gotten tickets through the singers. Katey and Eloise even had back stage passes but they couldn't get enough for everyone.

"We gotta pick up a couple of our friends at Storm Chargers," Eloise nodded as they gathered their things and left. "And then we're heading to the stadium."

* * *

><p>"Shane is going to kill you," Kira commented as the two girls returned to their large dressing room. They had just finished the first half of the concert, and Sarah had just made sure her sister and Shane got engaged. Shane had asked her to write a song he could use to propose to her, but he never asked for her to perform it. Their boyfriends were in the stands, cheering them on. Sarah had noticed that the mystic force team was there standing next to her sisters.<p>

"No he's not," the brunette denied as they began changing into their costumes for the next half. "He wanted to propose tonight anyway, and now he's engaged." She felt her neck, realizing her necklace wasn't there. "Have you seen where I just put my necklace?"

"It's on your desk," Kira pointed out, putting her own on as well. The two girls had the same necklaces. Two of the circles on Sarah's had the word "protect" on the back, and Kira's only had one circle like that. They had traded the same circles, that way if anything were to happen, they'd be protected. Sarah had explained what happened with the pink dino ranger clone offering protection for her and anyone she shares one of the circles with. She wasn't sure how it protected them, but it did.

"Thanks," the girl put it on. "Ready?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh<br>this is how  
>it starts<br>lightning strikes  
>the heart<br>it goes off  
>like a gun<br>brighter than the sun"_

Kira and Sarah sang their hearts out to a song they had both been working on. They noticed their friends having a good time in their seats below. Everyone was dancing in their seats or singing along. Kira and Sarah were performing for them, and they were enjoying it. However, their performance was slightly interrupted when strange creatures appeared on the stage. The audience thought this was an act, so Kira and Sarah decided to fight off the attacking creatures while singing.

They never noticed the mystic rangers, Katey, and Eloise tense up.

"_Oh  
>we could be<br>the stars  
>falling from<br>the sky  
>shining how<br>we want  
>brigh…"<em>

The two girls never got to finish as the power was cut, leaving the stadium in a wave of black. No one could see a thing, and the only noise heard was screaming. When the reserve power kicked in, the two singers and the creatures were no longer on the stage. The rest of the band was there, looking terrified. The rangers had no idea what had happened, but they knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Nick demanded as they entered Rootcore. On their way back here to figure out what the hidiacs wanted with the two singers, Daggeron had called, saying that Fireheart went from extremely happy to dramatically depressed. "Is Fireheart all right?"<p>

"No," Daggeron shook his head. "He's barely noticing anyone's presence." Katey and Eloise went to check for themselves. They found Daggeron was right, and now they had to figure out what happened to Sarah and Kira.

"Do you think this has something to do with their disappearance?" Chip wondered. "Like, maybe he sensed it or something."

"Possibly," Katey agreed. "But how? I just want to know what the hidiacs wanted with our sister."

Claire piped up from her spot by the Xenotome. "Udonna told me that those two were who those other morphers would go to if the morphers were found." They all let what she said sink in for a moment.

"So if they were found," Xander theorized. "Then maybe that's why they were taken." As soon as those words left his mouth, they all turned to the glowing crystal ball, showing that evil was lurking in the park. With that, the five rangers morphed and fled, leaving the others to monitor the battle.

* * *

><p>"I don't see anything," Maddie looked around. They were all standing in morph, wondering where whatever they had to fight was. Nothing was in sight. That was until an explosion knocked them down that their opponent came into view. Necrolai was stepping into view, and two others were by her side.<p>

"What's this?" Vida wondered. On either side of Necrolai stood two rangers. One was in black, the other in purple. They guessed that the two had to be Sarah and Kira, since the morphers belonged to them. But why were they fighting on the side of evil?

"Meet your newest challenge," Necrolai taunted. She snapped her fingers, and the two girls charged. The others stood, ready to fight. Sarah took on the boys as Kira took on the girls. Both were proving to be good fighters and opponents, especially Sarah. It was as if they'd done this before. No one was prepared for when Kira unleashed a Ptera scream, indicating she was the one in purple. Sarah launched a few fire balls and jets at the boys, indicating she was the black ranger.

Then, to their surprise, the two ran past the rangers and disappeared.

"What's going on?" Xander breathed, a bit hurt from Sarah's last attack. Then the two girls came back in a blur, speeding past the rangers and attacking Necrolai. Necrolai was just as shocked as the rangers that the two she turned evil would turn on her.

"Anyone else confused?" Vida looked at her teammates. They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>After the very long day, the group of rangers was spending time at Storm Chargers, celebrating everything and nothing at all. Well, mainly they were celebrating Shane and Katey's and Eloise and Dustin's engagements. Music was playing, and everyone was talking. Vida, Maddie, Kira, and Sarah were all chatting with each other, learning more about the other teams.<p>

After causing Necrolai to flee in the fight, Sarah and Kira had demoprhed and gone back to Rootcore with the others. They refused to accept the morphers, saying that they had too much going on right now to even drop everything and fight. They had their jobs to think about and school. Plus their tour would prevent them from getting to the battles. But if the morphers were in possession of the rangers, then that's all that mattered.

Sarah and Kira had figured out what the clone was protecting them from. They were being protected from turning evil. When they were taken, Necrolai had tried putting a spell on them. It failed, but they had to make it seem like it worked to trick her. And their plan worked perfectly. They tricked her and she fell for it.

Now, everything could go back to normal.

* * *

><p>AN: So, a bit short, but hopefully this will clear some things up. Sarah and Kira were rangers briefly for one day, and Katey and Eloise helped the mystics with their training. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
